


The new moon

by SweetSourWolfie



Series: Teen wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSourWolfie/pseuds/SweetSourWolfie
Summary: Derek loses his power on the full moon to claim his one and only mate.// I know am so bad in summary so please please deal with it! and enjoy!! :)





	1. The new-moon desire

Standing in the shower he let the hot water pouring down to his cuts and bruises, Stiles hissed in pain and let his tears fall mixing in with the water around him, his eyes can see the floor mixing with his own blood while he held his voice back not to scream of the pain he was bearing, after he felt clean enough to leave the shower he warped a towel around his waist, he looked in the mirror at his black eye and busted lip the only things anyone could see, but he knew Gerard did much worst that he's been hiding under his shirt, which was staining the white towel red with his blood . After cleaning his teeth he walked out the room and moved to his room, bandage the wounds enough to make them stop bleeding for time being, his dad was in hospital after he got flung across a room and out the door to get the stained shirt he left in the hallway, he was okay just a little out of it with broken leg.  
He walked into his room and his heart jumped with sudden surprise "Fuck Isaac your scared the hell out of me?" he said while trying to laugh as he held on tighter to his towel, he saw the blonde standing there, his own eye puffy and as he held tears in his eyes  
"What were you going to do with that?" he chocked as he point to the loaded gun on the bed side table, Stiles bite his lip  
"Nothing it's my dad's he had it with him?" Stiles said even though he was sure isaac can see the lie straight, Isaac growled at him.  
"No don't lie to me Stiles that was not with him at the hospital." He said as tears rolled down to his cheek, he knows his close friend is hurting, Stiles knew he couldn't lie to the boy he thought was his pup would broke down if he knows the truth.  
"I'm sorry Isaac, I…I…I sat there thinking about before I went to my shower, I'm sorry." He dropped to his knees, warping his both arms around his own-self like he was trying to make himself not fall into piece, Isaac ran over to him and could see the marks over Stiles body an whimpered at him as he helped him up and onto the bed, his towel fell off but nether said anything. Isaac covers stiles legs around his waist. He was trying his best not to look at stiles body which was covered in lot of deadly marks. He can feel the range of anger and sadness at the same time because he was not sure how to comfort his Bud. "I know I should be strong but I can't I'm weak." Stiles cried into the young wolf's chest. Isaac licked his tears off his face and held him tight like how Stiles held him over the last few months. When he was hurt because of the bad memories of his father hunted. him  
"You should have said something about these Stiles this one is bad you have internal bleeding." He said looking at the pain filled brown eyes. He can feel the blood flowing inside stiles body internally which he was sure if he won’t take stiles to Doctor soon He won’t even survive the night.  
"What is going on? Isaac I turn around and find you fuck off som…" Derek stopped as he walking into the room after climbing thought the window, he saw the gun and flip to anger, he picked up Stiles and pinned him to the wall, making him gasp "TELL ME YOU WERE NOT THINKING ABOUT USING THIS ON YOURSELF?" He yelled, Stiles blinked tears in his eyes, Isaac whined as he moved behind them. He wanted to tell Derek that what he is thinking is totally wrong. Hell stiles would kill himself? But He can at-least use his voice  
"Don't shout at him!" Isaac yelled almost emotionally like he wanted to scream and let Derek know there is something wrong with stiles,Derek looked at the young pup with confusion and annoyance.  
"I WANT TO KNOW”… he turned back to Stile , still gripping him tightly towards the wall…  
“WAS YOU GOING TO USE THIS ON YOURSELF?" he shouted, Stiles looked at him with teary eyes He take a deep breath, He grip Derek Jacket , pushing him backwards but , gripping him by his collar almost shaking him violently. He eyes were full of tears, the pain was blowing him with anger like even Derek did not even try to Understand his condition. Fuck he would ? Derek don’t even know How much Stiles loves him.  
"YES ALRIGHT I WAS THINKING ABOUT IT, I'M TRIED THIS BULL SHIT YOUR BULLSHIT SCOTT'S NEVER ENDING BULLSHIT …I'm tired and I hurt all over inside and out, so I thought about KILLING MYSELF but I can't kill myself, my dad needs me..even you..” He pause, shakes his head, laughing to himself crazily, “ who else is going to stop him from eating all the bad food out there." He smiled weakly at himself and then to the floor as more ton of tears rolled down his face,  
"I…I need you." Isaac said standing behind Derek "If you died I think I would go insane ..you are my best.. friend..” Like a father..Which Isaac never said.He looks down with tears in his eyes  
"We would all go insane Isaac." Derek said slowly enough with confusing emotions in his voice.Stiles looked up at him and saw the large wolf calm down and is now looking at him with worry in his eyes, he was about to say something when he bend over and cried out in pain. Almost coughing out the blood covering his bruised lips “ D-Derek.. It’s..Hurt..” He tightly shut his eyes close praying for the pain to sudden stop. He can feel the strong arms holding him closer. He know that perfume scent belongs to Derek. But wait..! Derek never wear perfumes.  
Ah.. these scent..somehow makes stiles distracted from the pain even for few second. But sudden Jolt makes him cries out in pain again. Gripping his Derek by his front jacket tries to adjust himself  
Derek knelt down holding stiles carefully in his arms as he puked up blood, "He's more hurt than we thought he was." Isaac said moving to the other side of Stiles, holding his hand trying to take some of stiles pain, Derek picked up stiles and placed him on the bed, he saw the dark bruise on his stomach and he growled with annoyance and hurt seeing the human like that.  
"Why didn't you say something, told someone at the hospital?" Derek growls, almost ripping the silk blanket off from stiles, and ask isaac to bring the cold water with towel cloth.  
"Because I didn't think it was that bad." He winced, Tile his head to the side coughing slightly “ I..I don’t wanted. ah.. Make dad worried.. Fuck.. Derek”.. He tries to moves himself on bed because of pain.  
"We have to take him to the hospital." Isaac said jumping from one foot to another while holding the water bucket and handover it to derek.  
"We can't, moving him again will be a bad idea ever." He looked at the teen on the bed and saw all the cuts and bruises that they had missed, slightly wet the towel in the cold bucket and cleaning the blood, but Derek know it won’t stop bleeding.Stiles indeed do need to see the doctor Like right NOW, Stiles is a pack member and they were suppose to look out for him more, which they failed. It’s all Derek's fault. All of it.. And he would be the one to correct it."Stiles listen to me, I know you said you never wanted the bite but now seems the good time for it."Stiles teary brown eye looked up at him while shaking his head and denying the fact.  
"I didn't want it from Peter or from Scott." He winced, Of course Not peter He is total physoc, and not scott either.. His eyes find Derek's looking him intensely, Like it’s got his message what stiles want to tell them. He feels Isaac knelt down by him on the bed  
"You r cold." The blonde whined , slightly rubbing stiles hand in his trying his best to warm it “ Don’t die...” He almost chocked. He don’t wanted to lose stiles He cares about him a lot.  
"Stiles?" Derek said as he cups your face in his palm "I need to bite you now not later but now!..you have to want the bite.. you have to want me as your alpha.. you have to want me.. do you understand.. you don’t want to leave your dad right?..so say you want it.." he said. An stiles Understood he can’t live his dad. He have not even tell derek his feelings. He close his eyes “ Y-Yes.. do..it.. I want you Derek..Just ..you” He can feel the dark dots dancing in front of his eyes as he open them. He felt so weak and cold and the pain was throbbing inside everywhere  
Derek shifted and knelt on the bed , sliding his hand around stiles neck picking him up by supporting his neck , bearing his fangs, Stiles heart beat was going crazy he knew what was coming and he knew how painful it was going to be, feeling his panic Isaac gently laid a hand on Stiles cheek and turned his head to his shoulder and tried to comfort him knowing the bite will be painful, the alpha looked at Isaac who gave him a pleading look as if he was saying 'bite him now before its late' look on his face, with his face hidden away in the shoulder of his pup Stiles heard Derek growl and a flash of pain as Derek bite into Stiles offered shoulder and neck sinking his fangs into the soft flesh of the boy below him, Derek's wolf was happy really happy he got to turn Stiles and He let him, he can feel his fangs going deeper and deeper each second, He was happy he reached his fangs deep down into stiles neck where no one touched him, not Peter or Scott but only him. Stiles one and only Alpha. Who stiles belong to from now.  
Stiles tried to hold his cries of pain in and bite down on his own lips but all too soon the pain become too much "AHHHHH D-Derek.. hn.. S-Stop..n-no more.mm." He cried out his hand tighten in on the blonde's shirt, there was a slight sting as he felt Derek pulled mouth away from the bite and start lick the bite. He can feel his cheeks heat-up when derek’s tongue licked his wound. He can feel himself shivers.He moans in pleasure and pain.  
"Scott is going to kill me." He whined while tighten the grip on Derek's shirt, Derek chuckled as he continued to lick the bit more softly while sucking the blood. Who knows stiles O+ blood would taste that good. Sweeter Like honey.  
"We now should get you to a hospital now, the bite will start working the moment the I bite you but we need to make sure, it can take time." Between Isaac and Derek they put PJ's on him and help him out the house and into Derek's car. Derek sat in the car with Stiles at the back with Isaac he turned to look at both of them "Once your better we're going to talk about this gun thing and me and Isaac will show you just how much we would miss you." he said starting up the car.  
Stiles Can feel his eyes shutting and keep on trying to hear what Derek is saying. The smile spread on his lips as Everything went black.

He slightly turned over to the side and Find himself on the bed, He opens his eyes and find irritating tube light “hn..” He cruse Who the hell turned the light off. But suddenly He covers his ears with his both hands “ w-what.. stop”.. Hearing lot of thump thump.. 

“Hey.. Hey!..it’s okay look at me, everything okay”.. He felts someone saying but the voices was to much “ Focus stiles.. Look at me here” Someone Cups his cheeks , soon his eyes meets the hazel green eyes ... ‘ Beautiful’ ..  
“ Derek..a-am i?” He gulps , looking down as his own hands when he feels himself settle down  
“ Yes you are turned ..And alive, I told your dad you are with isaac for group studies” He held stiles hand in his hand. Stiles eyes were finding Isaac, wonders about how the pup is feeling.  
But sudden Bang Voice interrupted his thought as He find an angry Scott walking towards them, holding dereks jacket and making him face him  
“ The fuck Derek! How can you do that to stiles? You turned him. HE never wanted the bite” Scott was so angry. Which stiles know it was a valid reason. But his way of talking towards Derek makes him felt bad. What stiles do with Derek is his personal matter why he interfering .  
“ He was dying..I had no choice” Derek Just slaps away scott’s hand from him. As he look at stiles wide eyes “ He wanted me.. So..He is mine”

“Stiles is my friend! He is not yours!..Look at you! you are a murderer !” Scott almost yelled.  
“ Enough.. Scott Derek! I wanted to have the bite okay Scott?” Stiles suddenly stand up and walks to face Scott “ Where were you! With your So called Girl friend!? I try to tell you ERICA is in trouble! But you hangup on me! you DAMN HANGUP..I am a human! ...or was a.. DOES not matter! what matters is! you left me! ..Just fucking Go away..Just leave!” Stiles can feel tears in his eyes 

“ but stiles.. listen.. i..” Scott got cut of by Derek's hand grip on his neck “ Did not you hear what stiles say? Leave..It’s my pack member you are talking with, If he don’t want you so leave” He almost glowed his eyes. Which soon make scott leave the room stomp away.

“He left me..when I need him Derek! Now what he want! ?” Stiles sit down on the edge of the bed. gripping the Pj’s he was wearing clutching it. but suddenly He felt the Strong pair of arms hug him from behind. but he relax when he sense Derek scent marking him. Makes Stiles somehow felt better. “Stiles.. It’s alright. You are safe. Scott cares about you. He is just angry that it..” Stiles indeed knows how much Scott cares about him they both were closer when they were kids. Soon he felt something wet touch his neck , specially his wound.  
well~ guess what it was Derek's tongue! Holy hell! THE SEXY DEREK HALE just licked him.. No life and death situation  
But he blush, turning to face Derek glowing eyes seeing him. He knows today was a full moon. And he might loss control because He do was feeling lot of weird sensation, his whole teeth were hurting so his hands too. He can feel his wounds can heal but they were not completely recover.  
“ Yeah.. B-But.. were not you suppose to chain me?.. I think I should.. take a shower before you do! LIKE who love to chain the dirty newly wolf?” Stiles chuckles But soon gets quiet as he feels no change in derek’s eyes.  
He gulps feeling suddenly hot all over as he feels the moonlight rays coming from the window and touching his skin  
“ I..Ah..I should just..” Shifting his eyes between Derek and the bathroom door. He leaves quickly. Leaving Derek standing there in the room.

Stiles see his own reflection in the mirror he can see his gold eyes shining brightly. He never know becoming a wolf would be that weird. He can’t feel no range of anger, or anything which makes him hungry to kill and blood. Which was weird. Removing his cloths leaving on the floor he can see the dries blood on his Pj’s. He knows derek is still in the room Because hey! stiles the great stiles is a werewolf! and he can sense! wow.

Turning over the shower, feeling the cold water pouring on his skin does not make him shiver. Well he do knows werewolf’s body temperature is always hot but this was amazing means! he can even joy the winter.  
He got distracted as he hear the foot steps walking towards the shower. Stiles places his both hands on the wall in-front of him, He knows his heart beat going crazy with sudden appearance of DEREK HALE ..  
“ De-erek?...w-what ah..” He shivers As he felt Derek's one hand slide the side of his waist, while his nose tip, rubbing itself on the side of stiles ear. “Stiles..” All Derek do was mumbles stiles name while taking a deep breath. Stiles thought He was about to die..But he find himself melting in Derek's hold.  
Derek slightly turn over stiles to face him, by warping his arm around his waist, pressing his body towards him , in which stiles sure his own eyes shining gold because He can feel Derek’s eyes Blood red. With one thing He wants..  
and its Him..  
Without saying anything. Derek press his lips on stiles collar bone, while stiles hand find his way into Derek's hair, He felt like he is dreaming a sexiest dream in which he is with Derek specially in shower.  
Derek travels his lips in middle of stiles throat nipping the skin, making stiles shiver in his arms. Soon Derek lift his eyes to meet stiles eyes, before clashing his lips onto stiles with force. Derek’s wolfs was going crazy with happiness in the found of his mate he always wanted.  
Stiles moans with pleasure, letting his hands travels his way all over on Derek, somehow He can hear the voice inside him ~ Find you~...  
Like his body is not only his anymore.

He left his body hit something cold, he open his find Derek almost ripping his own cloths like trying to free himself which he somehow failed.. Which makes stiles chuckles. “ Derek..I am not going anywhere..”  
Derek meet stiles eyes and smile darkly while glowing his eyes“ I know.. It’s just..I want you..right now”  
These words makes stiles arch to wants Derek more than ever he does not care. “ Such a sourwolf..Stop talking and show me some actions... He knows Derek is under the effect of full moon , and next day maybe he wont even remember. He felt Derek gripping his wrist pulling him out from the bathroom door, pressing his lips into stiles neck inhaling the scent. Soon Derek pulls Stiles into a kiss by his belt loops before they reach the bed. Stiles puts his arms around Derek's shoulders and rubs his hands down his back to grab the hem of his shirt and yank it over his head. Derek kisses him again and Stiles sighs against his lips as his hands roam down Derek's chest and slink around to the small of his back so they're practically hugging. Derek takes some of his weight, letting Stiles relax against him and he made themselves falls onto the bed finally. Stiles may have initiated but Derek takes charge now, knowing Stiles needs some stress relief—he looks worn, his body tight with stress and lot of physical pain and his eyes tired but fixed on Derek with lot of hope and desire.. Stiles lets him, more confirmation that he needs Derek to take the lead, to take care of him.  
He wanted it and Needed him more than ever. Which makes Stiles Grin this night He gonna make Derek take him.. Even next morning..He don’t even want to see at his face. Stiles knows it well that they are not friends. Nor Derek Loves him he just wants him..because he is under moon spell. Which he sure Alan told me..Happened When someone Cares about his/her beta.  
He knows He gonna regret it. But This night would be his memory which he would never forget.  
This – other thing, they do. That’s not friendship. That’s not flirting. To Derek They are nothing.. Or never will.  
It’s not fucking nice. They’re not nice. They can’t stand each other. It’s just… telling each other how much they hate each other, just not in so many words. Stiles aware of it. He knows it..It’s hurt..but..Loving Derek hurts more.  
“C’mon, Derek, that’s all you’ve got?..”So, maybe there are a few words. But they never… talk about it. And they would never ever.  
Derek claimed stiles lips roughly, and grabs Stiles by the throat, slamming his head against the pillow, and Stiles gasps into Derek’s mouth. ~Damn.. yes..just..take me~, he thinks, Moans deeply while grinning into a deep kiss “Fuck,” he breathes, and that just makes him amused. That Derek got a reaction out of him. That Derek reacted, so easily. It makes him so amused. He just want this alpha to be his!  
Stiles wraps a hand in Derek’s hair, pulls hard to removed the distance between their bodies, and Derek growls into Stiles’ mouth, bites at his lip with teeth a little too sharp. He can taste the blood. ~Bastard~

Derek’s got two fingers in his ass, and has barely shoved in a third before he’s pulling them out.  
Which makes Stiles yelps with pleasure ~It’s not enough, he knows it’s not enough~ He can feel himself crazy he can hear the voice in his mind which was not his ~More Alpha~ but Derek also knows that would Stiles likes when it’s not enough, and that would infuriates him. The idea that he’s so predictable. Stiles was reacting so badly that Derek just knows his body so well, and goes out of his way to make it good for him. 

As time started to pass Stiles can feel himself in downed in passion he can feel someone taking control over his body. Stiles tries to kiss Derek properly, tries to shove his tongue into his mouth, but Derek moves his hand from his throat to his hair, pulls it back and slams his head into the pillow again. It shocks a gasp out of him that he chokes into a laugh, and when Derek stares at his mouth Stiles knows what he’s looking at, can only imagine the blood on his teeth, bubbling around his gums. Derek remembers a lot about whatever this is, but he always forgets that Stiles doesn’t heal like he does. But now he can.. He is just like derek perfect.  
Derek tightens his grip on Stiles’ hair, and shoves his other hand in his mouth. Stiles grins around Derek’s fingers, wraps his tongue around them, presses himself on him,while rolling his tongue between his fingers and watches Derek’s face twitching. His hands were always sensitive. Stiles likes that.  
Stiles pulls one of his hands from Derek’s hair and presses it against the base of his throat, his little finger pressing down on Derek’s collar bone and the others pressing gently against the sides of his throat. He wants to see how far Derek will let him go. How mean he can make Derek.  
Sliding himself into stiles were the best feeling he ever get. Derek stills when he’s inside, which is – new ( WellXD Everyone knows Derek is hella sexy)

Stiles growls a little when Derek suddenly shows him pleasure , shows his teeth a little, tries to fuck down on him, and Derek must read something into his face because his hand is back on Stiles’ throat, pressing in harder than usual, and he has Stiles gasping and scrabbling at his hand. He leans in close, and Stiles hates that he can feel his heart skipping a beat when those fangs brush against his throat, tracing the tendons before biting down around his ear – not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to bruise. “Stop,” he hisses, relaxing his hold on Stiles’ neck, and Stiles’ eyes flash Gold but he can hear the alpha in Derek’s voice, and he stills despite himself. Bites down on the muscle between Derek’s neck and shoulder, because he’s not going to let Derek think he has power over Stiles. (shhh because stiles is stiles ;p )

Derek’s still not moving, and Stiles’ muscles slowly relax around him. Derek doesn’t offer to take his pain, and Stiles doesn’t ask. When Derek’s seemingly satisfied, he pulls out and pushes back in, slowly, and Stiles groans embarrassingly loud at the pull, slightly dry. He starts licking and biting and sucking at the base of Derek’s neck so he able to control the sounds of his sweet muffles which derek made him do, but Derek’s hand moves from his neck to his hair, and again slams his head against the wall, hard enough that his ears ring from it for a second. “Don’t,” Derek growls. “I want to hear you.” 

And he does moans Derek’s name “ You..ah..I-Idiot.. mm Fuck..Derek..Don’t stop..Gosh..” – Derek starts thrusting in earnest then, slamming in hard and fast and deep, length scraping against his prostate every few thrusts, but it’s not enough. Stiles is hard and leaking, and he’s suddenly startlingly aware of his naked body against Derek’s, still half clothed. How does he let Derek get the upper hand like this, every time? Even it’s sex.. or even it’s fighting supernatural shit! Derek always have the upper hand.

Stiles’ hands twist in Derek’s hair, and he can’t stop the mewls with pleasure every time Derek pushes in, and it hurts but it hurts so good. Fuck, Derek’s ruined him for anyone else. Like hell after Derek He wanted to be with anyone. He would die everyday to beg Derek to Ruined him.  
“Come on,” Stiles hisses, face pulled down in a snarl. “That all you got?” Biting his own lips with a wide grin like it’s nothing in fact he was totally enjoying what ever happening .  
Derek’s eyes glow red, and he bares his teeth at Stiles. He pushes in, angling to hit Stiles’ prostate – hard – and then, abruptly, pulls out, dropping Stiles to the floor, which make Stiles grasps at him blindly.  
“What the fuck?” He says, and –And Derek’s grabbing at his neck – again – and all but throwing him to the floor.“Oh,” he says, dumbly, and his ribs ache. which almost healed like he never was hurt. or bleed.  
Derek crawls over him, looking every bit the predator he is – slow, calculating. His eyes are still red, teeth still sharp, and Derek thrills Stiles like this. Likes when he loses a bit of his control, likes when the alpha comes out.  
He leans down, and scrapes his teeth against Stiles’ ear again. Presses his tongue against it, and when he pulls away, blows on it. Stiles shivers. “Are you going to be good for me?” Derek whispers, and Stiles grins.  
“Of course not,” he says, because he’s a little badass and likes to push a little too much. (ppfttXD sorry?)  
Derek growls, low and dangerously. His fingers dig into Stiles’ throat, cutting off the blood and the air and Stiles feels, a little, like he’s floating, detached. Like the whole world falls away, for a moment, and it’s just him and Derek, just the single point of contact at his throat holding him together.  
“Let me ask that again,” Derek’s voice is low and controlled, and Stiles forgets to be annoyed by how put together he is. Stiles is the one falling apart, and it’s not what he wanted, but… he’s not displeased by it. “Are. You. Going. To be. Good?” He punctuates each word with a light flick against Stiles’ length and it doesn’t hurt its damn felt good yes.. Stiles gasps, and he only feels real where Derek is touching him.  
He nods, a little too desperately, and he knows he’s probably showing weakness and Derek’s cruel laugh confirms it, but fuck, when Derek is the only solid thing in the room, Stiles can’t find it in him to care.  
Derek’s smile is slow, dangerous, and he looks blood thirsty. He bites down on Stiles’ neck on the same place where he give him the bite like claiming him all over. and he can’t tell if Derek pulls blood or not – it just feels tingly, and the pain emanates through his whole body. His crotch twitches.  
Derek pulls away, leaving Stiles cold and whining, but his hand presses against Stiles’ shoulder almost just as quick, burning and firm, anchoring him. He flips Stiles onto his front like he’s nothing, and Stiles bangs his chin on the floor and roll his eyes like wtf?.  
“Fuck, Derek..you..ah..” he says, coming back to himself, but then Derek is pressed against the whole of Stiles’ body, hot even through the clothes that scrape against Stiles’ skin.  
“Good boy,” Derek whispers. Pushes back in slightly into stiles, but doesn’t move his hips any more. He grabs both of Stiles’ wrists in one hand, and presses them to the floor above Stiles’ head. “Are you going to stay still for me?” He asks, and his claws dig into Stiles’ skin, sharp and piercing, but the pain just feels fucking perfect, even when Stiles sees blood dripping. The smell of it is metallic, a little tangy, and Stiles loves it.  
“Y- A..h..” Stiles starts, and he does just wants to be good for Derek, just wants to be good – and that scares Stiles a little, because he’s a fucking newly beta, and he fucking love Derek, he’s not good enough for him..he is just.. scared.. of being rejected –  
But it doesn’t matter, because Derek pulls out again, head barely inside, and his other hand is burning a hole into Stiles’ hip. It doesn’t matter, because Derek pulls Stiles onto him, and pushes him into him, when he pulls out, and back on when he thrusts in –  
It doesn’t matter, because Derek’s fucking into him hard, and he knows he’ll have bruises all over, and he knows the blood is pooling on the floor and it’s a little sticky against his skin. But he will heal like a new one  
Derek changes the angle, and he’s hitting Stiles’ prostate, hard, on every thrust in, dragging against it when he pulls out, and Stiles is moaning and squirming beneath him –

 

~ It doesn’t matter. Because maybe they’re not friends... Its just the moon.. Just for Tonight~  
There’s heat pooling in Stiles’ belly, in the base of his spine, and his toes curl. He wants to scrabble for purchase, but Derek’s grip on his wrists is hard and his grip on his hip is un-moving. He’s just a plaything for Derek to use, which he totally don’t mind because He loves Derek and wants him.., and Stiles can’t even form words any more to let Derek know exactly what the fuck this is. He feels like he’s choking on his own damn tongue.  
“God,” Derek groans, and presses his forehead against Stiles’ nape, hard enough to force Stiles down just a little more trembling and gasping with pleasure and pain, make him gasp for breath just a little more. “Gosh..you just made for me, Stiles, so good. Made to take this, to take me – I’m going to fucking ruin you-”  
And that’s it, all it takes to make Stiles spill against the floor, falling down on his chin, with a scream of pleasure. His orgasm pulses through him, hard and unwavering, and Derek thrusts him through the aftershocks, until he’s too sensitive. Stiles clenches down, unthinking. It’s too much but his body hungry for more, squeezing , he can feel his womb empty . He can’t take it, He wants Derek to give all. He whines, tries to pull away with sudden sensation like his body body giving him signals to back away other wise he would be done for.  
“ No.. D-Derek..S-Stop..Let ..go..Ah..Please..hgn , but Derek’s teeth are suddenly against his neck, a dare to move, and it’s so fucking hot that Stiles clenches even harder moaning loudly screams Derek's name. And that’s it, and Derek’s spilling into Stiles good and well while his teeth finally breaking the skin, and he bites down hard on the same place, making it bleed, throwing Stiles into another wave of shocks, running through his blood like electricity.  
They lay there staring each-other eyes, Derek’s claws no longer digging into Stiles’ wrists but human again, wrapped around Stiles and pulling him close, and he’s thankfully pulled out but Stiles’ ass twinges a little with the lose of Derek's touch. There’s sweat pooling in the small of his back and on his forehead, and he’s gross and sticky and his wrists fucking hurt.  
And its Are freaking Grumpy pants fault  
“Fuck,” Stiles breathes, when he can form words again?.  
“You alright?” Derek asks, a little too gently, but Stiles doesn’t think too hard about it because Derek always asks.  
“ you...just killed my ass.. good for nothing” He just nods, and closes his eyes. He can feel Derek's voice saying something but he felt sudden to tired to focus. Soon he was in deep sleep.  
When he opens them again, he’s lying on his back in Derek’s bed – which is way softer than Stiles would have thought, and it surprises him a little. They never made it to the bed – and he was covered into Derek's long shirt which was too big to him but he loves it because he can feel himself purrs into Derek's scent because it was mixed with his. But than he noticeThere’s a glass of water on the bedside table.  
Derek doesn’t smile at him when he sees he’s awake, but there’s no sign of the harsh lines in his face from before. “How are you feeling?” Derek ask leaning closer , which stiles know he is being hated..For taking advantage of Derek.  
Stiles groans, and throws a – clean – arm across his eyes. “Like I just got fucked by a werewolf,” he says. “You?. if you really me to removed my human ass from your house? or i say! werewolf ass! I can..” He was about to stand up but sudden sharp pain on his back make him kneel down on floor. “ Fuck...” He lift his eyes to meet Derek and give him ~ fuck you..all your fault sourwolf~ look  
Derek doesn’t answer, but throws the flannel jacket on the bed some. He runs his hands up and down Stiles’ sides, pressing in a little closer, pulls stiles from the floor into his arms, and Stiles sighs. It feels – nice. It’s sweet. home~... “You were so good,” Derek says with a small smile, and Stiles rolls his eyes, but stunned ! t-thats mean! Derek.. is not angry!  
“Shut the fuck up, wait...y-you.. are not .. angry.. y-you don’t..mm” Stiles says, but wraps his fingers around Derek’s wrist, as Derek pulled him into a quick kiss – and, oh, they haven’t kissed yet, have they? only once... – pulls him up and shifts so they’re lying on their sides, Derek pressed against his back, knees tucked into the back of Stiles’.  
He pretends not to feel Derek’s smile against the back of his neck.But he chuckles Damn He is in love with his sourwolf  
This is new, he thinks, and he wanted something new. He… likes it. Maybe they’ll cuddle more often. Maybe he’ll stay over next time, too.  
He pretends not to smile. Closes his eyes and tunes out everything but the beating of Derek’s heart, slow and steady, against his back.  
Derek pulls out from a kiss “ I am not.. I love you stiles..you were so silly not to notice...I can control myself into full moon”

Stiles eyes widen “Wait..that ...was..you called it under control!..y-you killed my poor ass!” stiles gasp.  
Derek smirk, holding stiles into his arms, placing his hand on his thigh caress it “ Shut up. You liked it.”  
Stiles rolls his eyes but chuckles “I love you so much derek..So much more.. each day. I hope you won’t get bored of me” He looks away tries to hide the sadness..  
Derek cups his cheeks “ Never.. love is something I wont be bored.And..you make me complete Stiles..” Derek smiles as he tenderly press his lips into stiles. Soon stiles hands find his way around Derek's neck as he sneak closer on Derek's lap. “ mine..~” Stiles mumbles against the kiss  
“Yours~ all yours” Derek smiles while deepen the kiss.  
This was going to be the long day....~~~


	2. New moon Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today would be full of surprising, Stiles Indeed was enjoying the view in front of him. Seeing the Beautiful Alpha on the bed totally knocked out. He can feel his own eyes with glowing gold. He was not sure it was because of the range of the anger of what happened.  
> But this time he gonna made Derek have him so all the fucking ladies in the whole world knows he is perfectly Alpha’s bride. And he is the only one can satisfied him. No one else.  
> He was holding blindfold in his hand which he tied up onto Derek’s eyes. He knows Derek can be awake anytime so He need to be quick If he wants his fun not to disappeared. He slightly placed his knee near Derek's waist, while leaning down on him. Inhaling his alpha’s scent “ Delicious..Just for me” Stiles mummer against the skin of his neck as his hands find his way to close Derek's eyes with the blind-fold. Stiles can Remember all the activities they did ..Just got ruined all because of Damn..person.

~ 5 hours ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Derek has asked stiles to go and watch a movie with him, Even though he was sure Stiles is newly turned but he need to get better in sensing different scents while doing multiple things. When Derek goes into the theater—still reeling from the fact that Sheriff Stilinski gave him permission to date his underage son and then a hug before going back to his patrol, what the hell—he spots Stiles, beckoning him enthusiastically from the back row. While grins on his face Like he win something  
Oh god, the back row.~ Derek is in so much fucking trouble. It was hard for him to resist stiles.  
“Oh good, Dad didn’t kill you,” Stiles whispers when Derek sits next to him, tries to hug Derek's arms while pulling him closer and placing his head on Derek's shoulder (or tries to whisper anyway; his voice still comes out loud enough that a few people turn around to glare).  
“It’s the ‘turn off your cell phones’ announcement, relax,” Derek growls at them. Maybe he lets his eyes glow red just a tiny bit, too; he’s stressed out, and pretty sick of feeling so out of his depth today.  
(Besides, the proud little smirk that Stiles rewards him with when one of the busybodies yelps in fear and actually runs out of the theater is worth it.)  
“That probably wasn’t such a good idea,” Stiles says, but the corner of his mouth is still turned up, so Derek doesn’t take the reprimand seriously. “What did my dad want with you?”  
“We can talk about it later,” Derek says, and Stiles goes so still beside him that Derek can actually feel him freaking out.  
“Listen, Derek.” Stiles is being quiet, now, but it’s not on purpose; he sounds like he needs to force each word past his throat. “Whatever my dad said. He’s just… saying things. I love you.. he is just mad ..you turned me? but you do save my life! ..and He is just not accepting it right now . But he will!”  
“Uh huh.” The opening credits are on the screen, and the lights in the theater have dropped so low that Derek wouldn’t have been able to see the rising blush on Stiles’ cheeks, benefits of being sudden were-fox“I thought it sounded a little crazy.”  
“Right!” Stiles says, nodding down at his popcorn. “Right. Dad just gets these ideas, you know how dads are. Like they know everything.”  
“Mmhmm.” Derek is watching Stiles’ profile, the curves of his nose and his neck and his eyelashes, highlighted by quick blue flashes from the screen. The way he licked his lips after nomming on pop-corns because its made his lips salty and buttery  
“And those ideas have absolutely no basis in reality. Like, these clothes. These are just my normal clothes.” Stiles rolls eyes When he think about how stupid he look in these black cloths.  
“You look nice,” says Derek, before stealing a sip of Stiles’ soda. More like enjoying the in-direct kiss.  
“Thanks,” Stiles says, and then surprise that! Crazy pants just! told him he look nice? wtf, “What?”  
“I always liked those jeans on you,” Derek continues, proud of the steadiness of his voice and how it doesn’t at all betray how hard it for him to vocalize that thought.  
“WHAT?” Stiles says again almost jumping from his chair, which brings on an entire chorus of shhhhhhhh! from the rows in front of them. “Sorry!”  
Derek closes his eyes against the crazy pounding of his heart—seriously, he’s not in high school anymore, what is wrong with him—and drops his arm as casually as he can over the back of Stiles’ chair. He leans in close, murmuring “Just watch the movie” into Stiles’ ear, and Stiles closes his eyes and pulls in a sharp breath, because Derek's breath and voice effect him really well. it’s been a month Derek touched him..like physically.. kisses does not count does it?.. Because they do makes-out..but Derek always give up when the mood turned hot. A sudden scream from the movie startles Derek into turning his head, and his jaw brushes accidentally against the edge of Stiles’ ear.  
“Holy fuck, stubble,” Stiles breathes, before jamming the heels of his hands into his eyes and groaning quietly. “Oh jeez. Kill me.”  
“You’re going to get popcorn butter all over your face,” Derek murmurs, grinning now, because Stiles’ voice, rough and shaky after such a small touch—and his pulse, rushing along and refusing to slow down, and Derek knows it’s not just from embarrassment.  
“Yeah, because that’s my biggest problem right now, I—uh…” Derek’s got his hand resting on the back of Stiles’ neck now, his thumb rubbing slowly back and forth over flushed-hot skin. Stiles drops his hands to the armrests, fingers clutching. “Derek.” He whispers as he inhale the scent specially Derek touching and the way their scent’s mixed..Gosh..its made stiles lost control.  
“I’ve never been on a movie date before,” Derek whispers, feeling Stiles shudder against his palm and turning all warm all over.  
“M-me neither.” Stiles pushes back into Derek’s hand, and the frightened tension in his muscles seems to bleeding into a different kind of tension altogether. He turns his head to look at Derek, finally, and his eyes are heavy-lidded and dark. Derek swallows hard.  
“You saved us seats in the back row,” Derek points out, and puts a gentle pressure on the back of Stiles’ head—enough to encourage him forward, if he chooses. licking his own-lips while staring into stiles eyes like he gonna eat him any moment.“Think I’m that easy?”  
“Ugh, nothing about you is easy,” Stiles says, annoyed and astoundingly fond but completely breathless. He responds to the push and leans closer, reaching over the armrest to brace a shaking hand on Derek’s thigh. He’s pulling shallow, nervous breaths in through his open mouth, and his lips are shiny with butter and they look so soft, and so Derek really can’t be blamed for surging in and kissing the hell out of him. also muffling him into a hot and wet kiss ever. Not like Stiles would complain all stiles was trying to get off from this damn chair and laps over Derek as much he can.  
By the time Derek remembers that it’s Stiles and he always prefer the soft ones. probably  
But stiles on the other hand, is already pushing into it with a wild, hungry noise, holding Derek by the hair like he’s afraid he’ll change his mind and go away. The grease from the popcorn is slippery between them, resulting in a frustrating lack of friction, so Derek grabs Stiles’ head with both hands and slows the kiss down so he can carefully and methodically lick every trace of it off of Stiles’ lips. enjoying the sexist lips of stiles and the taste of popcorn was making him not to let go.  
“Oh my god,” Stiles groans into his mouth. His fingers curl on Derek’s leg, and then move up over Derek’s hip to grab at his shirt under his jacket. “Mm, mm, mm,” he says as Derek chases the butter flavor along his jaw and up to his cheekbone, sounding so shameless and so hot that Derek buries his claws into the back of Stiles’ chair just to give himself an outlet. Everything is Stiles, his voice and his scent and the way his top lip gives between Derek’s teeth, so he doesn’t even notice that the movie’s moved past the loud action scene and that people can actually hear them until—  
“Stop that, I will get the manager, I swear to god,” hisses the girl in front of them, and Derek sighs heavily and pulls back. curse the lady while trying not to growl  
“What, come on, no.” Stiles tightens his hold on Derek’s hair and tugs ineffectually. “She’s just jealous because her date isn’t stupidly hot and an amazing kisser.”  
“Excuse me?” says her date, whirling around, and Derek has to hand him ten bucks before he’ll agree not to get them kicked out.  
“You didn’t have to do that,” Stiles says. “We don’t have to stay. We can go do… something else.”  
God. “We should stay until the end. Try to finish an actual date, before we do… anything else.”  
Stiles snorts. “That’s stupid. Can’t we at least make out some more?”  
“Can you be quiet?” The girl hiss , But stiles can feel her eyes the way she stares derek. Which he fucking dont like. Maybe it was his imagination ( XD its not! )  
“...no.” Derek laughs, burying the sound in Stiles’ shoulder. “Oh, big deal, all right, I’m new to this. I’m easily impressed.”  
“Yeah, well, I was impressed enough to shred the upholstery on your seat,” Derek admits, nuzzling a little before settling into the curve of Stiles’ neck, “so I’m not sure I have a leg to stand on, here.”  
“Wow, I probably shouldn’t find your wanton destruction of property this hot, right?" Stiles gets his arm around Derek's shoulders and holds him, leaning his cheek against his hair. “I’m pretty sure that’s an unhealthy reaction.”  
“Not as unhealthy as the reaction I’ll be having to buttered popcorn from now on,” Derek says ruefully, and then they both laugh so hard that Derek has to slip the guy in front of them an extra twenty to let them stay.  
~ 2 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After finishing the movie when stiles decided he will drop Derek home Because they come to movie theater by stiles old jeep! It was quit..they both were driving in quiet.  
Stiles can feel himself boiling with anger. Fuck he should killed that damn bitch..Well Derek stopped him Which he totally not happy. But He was compressing his mood other wise He is sure , him and Derek would be in argument.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour ago (Flash Back)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were in the cafe when Derek Decided to go bathroom because somehow He was quit after being lot of make-out session. Which was worrying stiles. He was looking at the screen and checking the weather. as his voice preaks up some voices which was really belong to derek and the lady.

“ Its men’s bathroom”.. Derek was growling.which stiles was not sure. He was taking steps towards the bathroom.  
“ But..I followed you here.? The boy you are with were not leaving you”... Hold it! was not thats a lady? . His feets stops his movement. He tries to compress his movements he knows otherwise derek would notice him he is outside.

“ What you want! ... I am leaving.. i..” Derek was sudden quiet. Which was worrying stiles. So with out delaying he opened the Door and dropped his phone which he was holding because of sudden surprise. seeing Derek kissed by the same unknown lady he saw on the movie theater. Pissed him off.  
He can see her flying her hands all over derek. In fact derek was gripping her hand..Stiles was not sure..He was kissing her back of pushing her way.

He just took the step forward almost glowing his eyes. When she break the kiss and widen her eyes when she notice Stiles eyes. Before she said anything  
Stiles Punched her into the face as hardly as he could.  
Good thing Derek held him by his waist before stiles started to stomp on the lady and crush him.  
Stiles can feel himself screaming with anger. While Derek trying to clam him down.  
After the struggle of 25 minutes. Stiles able to clam down like nothing happened. But Derek was sure. He sees something inside Stiles He was not sure..he should be worry or scared.

~~~~ 1 hour later (End of flash back)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You really don’t have to take me home,” Derek says as Stiles drives into the preserve he can feel something off about stiles aura, was not sure he should talk about the accident with lady or not so he just turn over the subject. “I need a run, anyway. You just should get yourself home; I promised your dad—”  
“It’s just barely past ten.” Stiles flips on the high beams and scans the road ahead, looking for the hidden turnoff he found last year when he needed a discreet place to pull a wolfsbane-laced bullet out of Scott’s shoulder. “My dad said eleven, didn’t he? Besides, you don’t need to run. You’re a werewolf. Don’t you just naturally have, like, crazy strength and stamina?”  
Stiles feels his face go a little warm when he says stamina; he wants to believe that Derek hasn’t heard or smelled how insanely worked up Stiles has been for the past three hours, but he knows it’s not a very realistic hope. Of course he was angry by the accident But he was smirking to his ownself, some motives he sure gonna fall directly into his plans.  
“I like the exercise,” says Derek, and Stiles rolls his eyes because of course Derek does. “Wait—why are you pulling over?”  
“Well, if you want some exercise,” Stiles says, aiming for cool and suggestive but probably landing somewhere closer to oh my god please put your mouth back on me this instant only me!...Don’t think about her!...you smells like her...  
“Stiles… are we parking?” Derek says, notice the quietness in the side pathways, and Stiles swears he actually sounds scandalized. “God. All right. I know things got… a little intense back at the theater, but—”  
“Oh my god, what?” Stiles panics internally. “Are you leading into some kind of speech about why we should slow down and back off, because uncool, dude. You’re the one who kissed me!” And... now you can’t even feel how I taste like because of her dont you ? he thought while gripping the steering-wheel maintaining his smile tries like nothing happened.  
“I know,” Derek says quietly. He’s looking down at his hands, twisted together on his lap, and Stiles gets irrationally furious about the gorgeous sweep of his stupid long eyelashes.  
“And not just kissed, either,” Stiles continues. “That was like, a full-on frontal assault. I don’t even know the verb for what that was. Mauling? Ravishing?”  
“Oh come on, there was no ravishing!” Derek insists, grabbing nervously at the back of his own neck. “And I’m sorry, I know I got carried away.” He shrugs with clearly-exaggerated disinterest, which is how Stiles knows the next thing he says is going to be important. “It’s been a very long time. Since I’ve just… touched. Because I wanted to. And you…”  
“And me?” Stiles should be letting Derek off the hook, since he’s clearly uncomfortable as fuck, but he can never resist pressing when he senses an advantage. “So you wanna touch me, right?”  
“I just—we should take it easy,” Derek says, and his voice actually sounds breathy, holy fuck. “Maybe avoid being… physical again.. Until you turn eighteen. At least.”  
“Okay, but. Fuck that.” Stiles makes Derek look him in the eye, guiding him with a gentle but bossy hand on his jaw. “I know you’re the one who would get in trouble, and I don’t want that, even though to be perfectly honest I’m finding it really difficult to care right now—”  
“Me too,” Derek says, averting his eyes, and Stiles can’t believe he didn’t notice before how nervous Derek is about all of this. fuck he wants! derek to take him right now!  
“Okay, well, that’s good,” Stiles says, and oh god, he just wants to grab Derek’s hands and slide them up under his own shirt to feel them against his skin, this is ridiculous. “So, compromise. It would hardly be humane or logical to expect me to stop kissing you, now that I’ve already done it, so I do not accept those terms.”  
“Fair point,” Derek sighs, and it sounds like surrender. Stiles grins victoriously, sliding his hand around to rest at the base of Derek’s throat, feeling the tiny noise Derek makes as a vibration against his palm. “Just kissing, for now.” He slightly smirks... ~ I swear I will make you beg..when you say you want me, in your mind..it would be.. Derek~  
“Not just kissing—ravishing ,” Stiles corrects his own sentence. “And feel free to shred my seats up, by the way, I’m sure it will be worth it.”  
“Fuck,” Derek says and he leans forward so swiftly that he gets snagged back by the seatbelt he forgot to unbuckle.  
“Oh my god, smooth.” Stiles falls back against his seat, laughing helplessly.how stupid derek can be sometimes..Gosh..this alpha is only his “How do you convince everyone you’re so cool? You’re such a nerd.”  
Derek shoves the seatbelt away and narrows his eyes. “How far back does your seat go?”  
“What, why?” Stiles unhooks his own belt and pulls his blazer off, watching Derek’s arms straining against his t-shirt as he takes off his jacket. “It doesn’t go back any further than this.”  
“Fine,” Derek says, and then all at once he’s on Stiles, holding him back against the seat while he squeezes his body in front of the steering wheel. He ends up basically on Stiles’ lap, one knee braced between Stiles’ thighs and the other balancing next to the gear shift. “Can you still breathe,” he asks, dragging his lips behind Stiles’ ear while he lets his weight settle more firmly against him. “Am I too heavy? Is this too close?”  
“Yes,” Stiles groans, closing his hands on Derek’s hips and letting his head fall back. “I mean. No.” He rolls his body, pressing himself against Derek hungrily. “My leg’s gonna go numb but I don’t care, I don’t care, oh my god. Come here.”  
“I’m already—I can’t be closer than this,” Derek points out, brushing a few light,wet and hot kisses across Stiles’ mouth that do nothing to ease the urgent heat under his skin. “Mmph, good. Your cologne’s worn off. You smell amazing.”  
“Oh wow.” Stiles jumps a little when Derek’s fingers brush the bare skin of his back, and he arches off the seat a little to give them more room. all he wanted is to disappeared that lady’s smell off from derek too, “Isn’t the steering wheel digging into your back?” he gasps, leaning up desperately for more of Derek’s lips and tongue and teeth.  
“I don’t know. Probably.” Derek nips a spot high on Stiles’ neck, just below his hairline, and his teeth feel a little sharper than should strictly be natural. He shivers remembering the first night when Derek claim him  
“Fangs,” Stiles squeaks, fisting his hands in the sides of Derek’s shirt and trying valiantly to control his breathing. “Is it… are you—”  
“Sorry, sorry.” Stiles feels the fangs pull back from his skin, and he tries not to make a disappointed noise. “I can control them. I just… forgot to. For a second.”  
“Is it safe?” Stiles realizes he’s ignoring every safe sex lecture he’s ever gotten by asking for this, but he’s not going to let that stop him. “I mean, if you wolf out? Just a little bit? Is it possible to bite me again? accidentally?”  
“I—Stiles.” Derek pulls back as far as he can and gives Stiles an admonishing look.  
“But it feels good, right?” Stiles presses, running a hand up Derek’s chest so he can feel his heart start to pound a little faster. “When you let go? You can do it, a little bit. Just don’t put your fangs in me and we’ll be fine.” ~Because if you do... i would go more crazy than i am~  
“You’ve really got to stop being so reckless,” Derek says, but—  
“Awesome,” Stiles breathes, reaching up to rub the pointed tips of Derek’s wolf-ears between his fingers and laughing throatily when Derek makes a blissful purring sound. “Wow, really?”  
“Shut up,” Derek says, his wolfy ears turning red. Stiles snorts affectionately and wraps both arms tight around Derek’s neck, pulling him in and kissing him as deep as he can. “Nn, yeah,” he murmurs as Derek slides a hand under his thigh and hoists him up a little, “This is getting… dangerously close to not just being kissing, Derek.”  
“Can’t help it.” Derek whimpers a little against Stiles’ throat as he pulls their bodies together again. “I knew this was a bad idea.”  
“Oh yeah, this is really terrible,” Stiles chuckles. He’s feeling fantastic and smug and powerful, which is probably how he gets up the courage to slide his hands right into the back of Derek’s pants, groaning when he gets to skin. “Did you not wear underwear?”  
“It’s… restrictive,” Derek pants, and Stiles throws his head back and laughs while he hauls Derek down against his thigh.  
“God, I’m so crazy about you,” Stiles tells him, warm and too-honest in his happiness, and suddenly Derek’s hands shoot up to grip the back of the seat and his body trembles hard in Stiles’ arms.  
“Oh, damn—” Derek goes limp, letting his forehead drop to Stiles’ shoulder. “I didn’t—sorry.”  
“Wait, what—” Stiles shifts, and then realizes that he can feel a dampening spot, high on his thigh. “Derek. Did you just come?”  
“Can we just never mention this again?” Derek says against his neck. “I told you. It’s been a while.” Almost licking stiles neck tenderly with affection  
“Oh.” Stiles runs one of his hands up Derek’s back and into his hair. “So I don’t get credit for it?”  
“Of course you do,” Derek sighs grumpily, and Stiles pulls his head back by the hair so he can kiss him.  
“Thank god. It was insanely hot, by the way, don’t worry. I’m not judging you even a little bit for coming in your pants like a teenager.”  
“How generous,” Derek says wryly, but he’s smiling at Stiles like he’s already forgotten about his embarrassment. “Do you want—”  
“Shit, i ..am so sorry Derek” Stiles shake his head, he put a tablet into his mouth, before clashing his lips into Derek. Making Derek muffle in surprise. And Stiles make him swallow it by using his tongue hardly.

“What..is ..hng” Derek coughs , as he leans away from stiles lap.. gripping his passenger seat “ w-what you made me..” He can feel his eyes blur, He close them as he hear stiles saying..

“ I am sorry.. But... its all your fault..letting people..touch whats mine derek.. I just.. want you..to be mine..Only..Mine” Stiles was leaning closer as derek felt something soft touch his lips which he was sure is stiles kissing him before he passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Present time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When derek wokes up he can feel he is on something soft which was totally on his bed. He remembers how stiles stick him. He tries to moves his hand but it was tied up together tightly with his own belt to the bed rail, his legs were spread apart, each ankle tied with a rope to the bed.  
“ Oh the sleeping beauty has woken up! or i say sour beauty? “ He smirks , Derek can totally sense it was stiles The amusement on his voice was telling Derek he is in trouble.  
He wounder what the hell he do to stiles to treat him this way!  
“ Stiles untie me right now! what are you thinking! Stopbeing a kid” Derek almost growl. Gosh he was trying his best not let stiles scent goes much deeper into him.

“ I am a kid Derek.. I am 17”.. There was no smile and laughs was include. Stiles touches derek’s cheeks ,inhaling Derek’s scent “ Stop..holding back Derek. I would let you go..if you.. just take me..”  
Derek Can feel himself shivers when stiles breath touches the nap on his neck as he whispers... He can feel stiles hand on his zipper of his shirt, while exposing Derek's abs and chest. Derek eyes were glowing but he was sure stiles can’t see it. He can feel himself slightly turned on. Seeing stiles reaction makes me feels go crazy. But not seeing him, and feeling him doing stuff to him, make him go insane.  
“ What are..you doing..stiles.. This is not funny” Derek growls.  
“ I am not being funny~ Don’t move or you’ll hurt yourself” He was sure Derek can heal.but the knife he was holding have ...wolfs-bane on it and He was sure Derek can smell it.  
Derek tenses in surprise as he realized that stiles is slicing his tight suit but just the area of his crotch and his bottom. He can feel his length spring out totally feel stiles dark aura with desire and lust suddenly spreading in room. “ F-Fuck...Stiles.. Stop being such a tease”

“ With the way you look right now , i bet every guy will do more than this der” Stiles whispers into Derek ear, hardly biting his ear almost making it bleed. Derek was totally in dark. Almost yelps in pain he felt in his ear.

“ Look if you.. are angry about that!...It was..just a mistake!..She kissed I did not” Derek tries to struggles but its give him electric shocks when he felt stiles hand on his length, squeezing him.

“ Mistake?...yes..it was..and.. i would keep on teasing you.. Derek..if you ..wont take me.. I don’t care what is your problem for holding back!” He placed his lips onto derek’s chest and bit the right nipple which made Derek curse and moan.

“ A sensitive and loud one, I see” He smirks “ so this is your weakness? “ He keeps on biting hard while sucking around. Can feel derek fighting over the belt belt wolfing out. He was sure the drug he give you derek would work.. and he would totally lose control

“ Stop.. Stiles.. gh..” Derek was urging t free himself not like he was hating his.. it was just not seeing stiles was making him high. also he can feel himself sudden blury like his wolf trying to comes out. His body was feeling sudden weird, hot all over sweat starts to wet his chest, there’s angry red teeth marks all over his chest and nipples, and the sound of nipples sucking makes it so just obscene. Derek was not able to think straight, he was growling in pleasure,even his fangs and claws were out.  
Stiles Don’t seems to stopping any soon , instead he goes further as reaching for Derek’s length which was still in his hand start to tug it hard and then squeeze.

“nnggh..ah..Stiles..” Derek’s arched his body up as he whined. Its just to much, too much!. He can feel the hand rubbing up and down on his crotch and his body feel like he is being electrocuted by the touch. But he tries to shake his head like it’s not effecting him. Derek being derek always grumpy even in those conditions.

“ Look at you.. already leaking wet like this” Sties whispers, breathing heavily, teasing the tip of derek’s length which was leaking “ you are feeling it , aren’t you? you like what I am doing?..” Stiles smirks, without waiting for an answer he take derek in his mouth.

Derek’s jerk up with sudden jolt, can feel his arms numb with the struggles. “ Don’t...GOsh..Stiles.. oh..!~” Derek keeps on struggles to free himself almost losing control with the sudden pleasure he can feel him bobs up and down, swallowing him that sinful mouth. Derek Bites his lips hardly tries to hold back, but his length feels like its going to burst , and it does all because of the drug stiles made him swallow before. derek Moans aloud as he comes hard is his mouth, who drinks its like he was hungry for it with thirst.

“shh..You know derek. you felt like a best wine” Stiles enjoys when derek takes deep breaths, he can feel derek’s body trembles with the bliss from coming. Derek can feel the ropes from his ankle is untied.  
He was feeling all growly and so much in heat. His body was screaming for Stiles...Like he wants to take that were-fox.  
When stiles take off derek’s blind fold. He find his eyes so deep bloody red. He gulps as the pleasure shivers runs down to his spine.

“Derek...” Stiles moans his name as he warps his arms around derek, purring because he knows he cross his lines this time, not he would regret.  
“ Take me Derek.. Tied me..up..ravish me... Just think of me..Love me..Only me..all night..right here...” Stiles said while placing Derek's hand on his bare chest

On the other hand Derek's eyes were.. dangerously not leaving his eyes. Stiles quietly wait for Derek to say something. ..but all he do is stares from top to toe, Stiles blush but suddenly all mood ruined by the sudden phone call.  
Stiles roll his eyes as he placed his hand on the phone call making his way towards the window all he hear was Alison voice.  
“ Thank God you pick it up! Stiles listen to me..” Stiles can feel Allison voice really worried. “ Okay ally. clam down! what is it Scott s okay?” He turn to look at Derek..But find no change. in Derek's face. In fact its turned into a smirk which make stiles rise a brow in confusion when he see Derek taking the steps towards him.

“ The tablet I give you...From my dad’s drawer is the wrong one “ Stiles eye widen, but his eyes not leave derek.  
“It’s increase the Harmon of person’s body, if you given to Derek..t-than,..” Allison pause , and stiles can feel what he done. His lips parted to speak as he see Derek Licks his own fangs. When he almost approach stiles.  
“ w-working..on..animal...” Stiles sentence cut off when Derek ,placed his hand on the phone, stares his with curiosity as crushed it.

Stiles take a step back but , his back meet the close window. He knows he can’t escape “D-Derek..I think...um...I should.. leave..it’s p-past...11” Gosh.. later derek do gonna rip his throat out.  
But before he steps away his neck meet the tight grip of Derek hand, placing him still in-front of him . His eyes scan Stiles Naked body really well. before holding him on his shoulder. He walks towards the bed, throwing him down. making stiles gasp in pain.  
“ What the..fuck..is wrong..” His eyes widen as He sees the chains Derek Pulled out from his bed , starching in front of stiles. ( when did he get the chain?XD walmart? )

Stiles crawls backwards, eyes not leaving Derek. As Derek leans closer. He turns to the side. Find a open door before running crazily from down stairs . He can hear derek laughs in the whole loft. He was cursing the moment he trust allison THE HUNTER! to give him right tablet! Fuck stiles! now you are doomed.!  
He picked up his cloths from the sofa while running towards the door, but sudden knife stab the door which make me freeze on the spot.  
He felt Derek's arms warping it self around his waist, before hardly pulling him on his chest from the back. He shivers as his ass feels the hardness of Derek. He moans when his neck meet something wet and soft than suddenly his voice turned into a cry as Derek bury his fangs into his neck.

“ Stop..nnh.. DEREK” Stiles knows it’s useless.. It’s not derek.. He is scared..He is really scared.  
He let derek carrys him to his room back without saying a word.  
Tying his wrist tightly with chains, while a cloth covering his beautiful eyes, and a collar which he totally loved on stiles..

“your voice should be illegal you know” Derek said in his alpha voice..  
“ I will untie your eyes if you would obey me stiles ..you would right sweets?” Stiles shivers when derek slide his claws on his thigh before gripping him closer and kissed him in middle of throat. He nods as much as he can.  
“That’s it my Angel.” Derek’s voice was low and calm but dangerous. Just for Stiles. He leaned in close and kissed just above the leather of Stiles’ collar, then ran a finger up Stiles’ stomach and over a nipple and Stiles couldn’t help but cry out. Derek leaned back. “Good boy, Angel. I want to hear you. I want them to hear you to. They want you. I can smell their need. Color?” Derek was well aware that Erica can see them He was sure.with 2 or 3 heartbeat in the house.

They never use colors at home, but they’d not scenes in public like this before, and even though they weren’t doing anything that dramatic, Stiles knew Derek wanted him to feel in control. And even he is scared he gonna enjoy it...Derek won’t hurt him..he can feel..even derek’s wolf love him “Green, please.”  
“You always ask so pretty, Angel. Fuck you’re perfect.” Derek moved his hand and flicked across Stiles’ other nipple, pinched it, then leaned in and sucked. Stiles groaned. “Perfect. Now. I’m going to put your hands in the straps above you, then we’ll move you onto the platform on the floor”  
Stiles didn’t answer, just let his arms hang a little looser. Derek moved each slowly, licking a wet line over where Stiles’ underarm hair would usually be, rubbing his cheek into the sensitive skin. Stiles’ length wept for the right, and then the left, being gripping hard by Derek's hand with each hand when they finally slipped through the loop in the overhanging straps. “more..mm , Derek.” Derek undo the chain while letting stiles slipped into the straps.  
“Such a sweet Angel. You look so good. You’re dripping already.” Derek leaned in closer. All the wolfs in the house could hear his words, but Stiles chose to imagine that they couldn’t. “I knew you’d like this, baby. I knew you’d like knowing they’re looking at you. They want you, you know, Stiles. I can smell their desire. If I offered you, I’m sure I have a line of them in ten or fifteen in seconds.” Derek would never share, and it was a hard-limit for Stiles, too, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t talk about it. “I wonder what you’d look like bent over the bed, me pounding your ass, fucking your mouth, hands all over you.” Derek walked around behind Stiles, hand never leaving his skin, rough material of his other hand rubbing on Stiles thighs. “I bet you could take ten or twelve people, ten or twelve loads in you before you tapped out. Maybe more.” Stiles stood up on his toes as Derek twisted the plug in his ass. “Fuck I’d love to watch you. Love to see you being ruined. But…” Derek’s wolf teeth pressed into the skin of Stiles’ shoulder. “You’re mine. No one else can touch you, no one else can find out how good you taste, how fucking amazing you feel with your mouth stuffed full of cock, your ass clamped down around my knot.”  
Stiles licked his lips and clamped down around the plug in his ass as Derek twisted it. “Derek, please.”  
Derek lapped at the teeth marks he’d probably left. “Step forward carefully. The floor is right there watch-out from the carpet in front of you. I’ll lift you. Don’t let go of the straps. Don’t move from where I put you.” Derek wrapped a hand around each of Stiles shins and lifted. Stiles felt the straps above him lose their tautness for a moment, then come back to stiff as his skin was pressed down into the soft floor. he watched others on it on TV before. But who thought Derek would have taste too. Derek couldn’t reach all of Stiles from every angle. Stiles could rest on his knees here for a long, long time if Derek saw fit.  
Derek stepped around to the front of the stiles and leaned in and took a wild kiss. Then he pulled Stiles in, pressing their bare chests together. He ran his hands flat down Stiles back, from his shoulders to his waist, over his ass and then between his legs. “Spread them wide for me, Stiles..” Stiles shifted. The air was warm and the sounds of the his pack gasping from the hall way was almost comforting. They knew. They could see him doing what he was told. They could see Derek taking care of him. “We talked about everything I’m going to do to you...after first night right?. No matter what I say, I’m not going to change plans. Color?”  
“Green.” Oh, so fucking green. ( What is green guess it?XD)  
Stiles wanted everyone to see. He’d liked it when they’d come here before and he was marked with the collar as being Derek’s. He’d liked it when the others watched him sit at Derek’s knee and nuzzle at Derek’s length This, this was so much better. They were going to watch Derek claim him. They were going to watch Derek mark him inside and out. totally his making him forever his and only.  
“I want to take your mouth and make them all watch as you choke on e with tears in your eyes, Stiles. I want them to see you struggle to deal with my knot. I want them to see you coated in my come and begging for more.” Stiles moaned and his hips stuttered, He was shriving with the lust that Derek was making him bare. Derek’s palm came down on his thigh, hard. The sting was exquisite. “I told you not to move.” Derek said before spank his ass hardly making stiles cries in pleasure.  
“Sorry, nnghh..b-but.. I want you..do me already!..Derek.” Stiles bit his own lips hardly enough.  
Plan or no plan, Stiles knew that was a possibility. He wanted what he’d been promised instead, though. He bit at his lip as Derek took a handful of his ass in each hand and squeezed. “Yes, Derek.mmm.... f-f-fine y-you win..ngh.. But..there is no way i would let it happened all the ah..time.”  
Derek stepped away, but kept contact with one hand, as he’d promised he would while Stiles was blindfolded. He slid his fingers around Stiles’ waist, circling him completely, his heels clacking on the wooden floor. “Stiles your task is simple. Other than your mouth, your voice, you are to stay still unless I move you. I know you understand, are you still green?”  
“Yes, Derek. Green. Fucking grenn..just..mmmm What are you.. waiting for”  
“You’re dripping, baby. You like being on display, don’t you? Your length is trying so hard to grow.” Derek ran his hand down the ass and on Stiles front and over the top of Stiles’ body. “It’s beautiful, like the rest of you.”  
Stiles heard a click. The lube was cold and he tried not to shiver, pushing all his reaction into the moan he made. “Thank you, thank you, Derek.”  
Derek’s hand spread the gel on , teasing at the head of his cock, and spending far more time massaging it into his balls and under  
“I want to see you weep some more, Stiles. That should make it better. I’m going to bend you forward a little so everyone can watch as I take out your plug.” He almost whispers into stiles ears really nicely while making his hand towards stiles ass.  
Derek’s hand again slipped around to Stiles’ back, and Stiles leaned forward from the waist when Derek pushed between his shoulder blades. The plug was a simple one, not something they usually used for sensation play, but it felt huge and special as Derek teased it in and out of his hole. It wasn’t long enough to hit Stiles’ spot, and he was glad. Derek was going to let him come here.  
He moaned and begged for derek more and moreand was glad that the straps were tight around his wrists at the angle he was or he’d not have been able to stay upright.  
The plug finally slid out, and Stiles’ knew he wasn’t that open, but he felt like everyone in the room could see him gaping, can see him all wet for Derek.  
Derek eased him up to stand straight again, dragging his hands over Stiles nipples as he did. “That’s it, stiles..good... Let them hear you. You’ve been so fucking good for me. I didn’t think you’d make it this long with their eyes on you. You’ve been on show for almost thirty-minutes.” Stiles felt the plug hit the floor, and then heard the ruffles noises as derek took off the blind fold. “I’m going to take you now. You’re going to say my name each time I hits your sweet spot. You can come whenever you’re ready.” Derek slid inside hardly and roughly. “You’ve been so good.” Stiles could feel the roughness as derek claimed him, holding stiles by his waist, Derek’s chest pressed against his back, breath on his neck. He smelled safe and dangerous and perfect. “Say my name every time, and when we get you to your home I’ll suck you off , and knot you all night the same way.”  
Derek bit down into his shoulder again, not breaking the skin but holding tight, then started fucking him hard. He can hear Stiles moans and shiver feeling weak on his knee but happy that derek holding him much closer while thrusting him deeper and deeper.  
He can felt the heartbeat which was in the room beside their suddenly disappeared but he was so lost in pleasure that he did not pay attention  
“Derek. Fuck, Derek...ang.. mm more.. Derek.” Stiles was moaning loud and hard each time he felt Derek goes deeper and deeper. He was sure his hand would be bruised by tomorrow  
He can felt Derek's claws digging inside his waist as everything turns hot. He can felt his mouth open. But eyes thing was so extreme that no voice were coming out. All he can hear his body reacting the way Derek wanted fucking good and well.  
He suddenly slipped away as He left Derek knot him-up as he filled by him.  
But Derek one hand was around his waist and one was warping near his neck and shoulder, holding him tightly, sucking his sweating neck and sucking is deeply enough.  
Stiles almost blacked out when he came, Derek just clamped down tighter, holding him closer, nibbling his ear mumbling how much he loves stiles...


End file.
